Immortels
by Skippy1701
Summary: Petit délire sur le thème des immortels revu et corrigés par moi. Il ne peux en rester qu'un !


**Immortels**

Je m'appelle Alice Cullen et je suis née à l'an 1017, vous l'avez compris, je suis immortelle. Comment c'est possible ? C'est une bonne question, ma famille se pose la même. Je fais partie du clan Cullen depuis 600 ans maintenant, il y a Carliste que je considère comme mon père. Esmée, sa femme et mes frères Emett, Edward et Jasper. S'ajoute Rosalie la compagne d'Emett et le compte est bon. Nous sommes tous immortels mais nous ne vivons pas comme le reste d'entre eux. En effet nous sommes censés nous entre-tuer, car à la fin il ne peut en rester qu'un. Du moins suivant la légende, mais beaucoup vivent comme nous, seuls les Volturis, les plus anciens immortels connus, suivent cette règle. Nous restons entre nous et cela nous va bien, quand nous croisons un autre immortel deux choix s'offrent à nous. Un combat à mort ou passer notre chemin. Longtemps je me suis battue, maintenant je n'en ressens plus le besoin. La seule façon de nous tuer et de nous trancher la tête, je sais c'est un peu barbare. Vous connaissez tous Highlander, et bien tout est vrai. Un Immortel a cru malin de révéler notre secret, et ça a donné les films, la série etc. Heureusement les simples humains ne croient pas à tout ça, du coup les Volturis ont camouflé notre histoire. Bref l'homme qui a tout révélé et encore enfermé dans les donjons des Volturis et il n'est pas près d'en sortir. Evidement nous ne vieillissons pas, nous gardons la même apparence qu'a notre mort. Je ressemble donc à une femme d'environs 25 ans, mince, tonique, cheveux court et noir, yeux verts. Nous venons d'arriver à Forks où notre père va reprendre la direction de l'hôpital. Emmett a choisi de faire professeur de sport, Rosalie Fleuriste. Edward, quant à lui, a ouvert un bar avec Jasper. Quant à moi j'avais envie de m'essayer un peu au métier de shérif, je suis donc le nouvel adjoint du chef Swan. Je suis devant son bureau depuis dix minutes quand il arrive enfin accompagné d'une magnifique jeune femme d'envieront vingt ans.

Bella : Papa, ne soit pas triste, j'ai 24 ans il fallait bien que je déménage un jour.

Charly : Tu n'as même pas encore fini tes études, tu aurais pu attendre encore un peu.

Bella : Angie a trouvé un super appartement près de l'université. Je viendrai te voir souvent, promis. Tu as de la visite on dirait. Bonjour, Bella, la fille de monsieur grognon ici présent.

Alice : (Sourire) Alice Cullen, enchantée Chef Swan, je suis votre nouvelle adjointe. Ravie de faire votre connaissance Mademoiselle Swan.

Belle : Mademoiselle Swan ? On doit avoir à peu près le même âge, appelle moi Bella.

Alice : J'ai 25 ans, désolée je suis un peu vieux jeu il parait.

Charly : Bien, Bella puisque ma nouvelle adjointe t'intéresse tu va lui montrer la ville, j'ai à faire. Alice, ravi de t'accueillir.

Alice : Merci Chef.

Bella : Bon puisque je suis ton guide officiel suis-moi. (Sourire)

Trente minutes plus tard on avait fait le tour des endroits les plus importants et Bella se gare devant le bar de mes frères.

Bella : Le bar vient d'ouvrir mais quelque chose me dit que le nom est en rapport avec ta famille ?

Alice : « Le Cullen's » appartient à mes frères, Edward et Jasper, ils ne se sont pas foulés pour le nom en effet.

Bella : Edward et Jasper, Angie ma meilleure amie les a traités d'Apollon. S'ils te ressemblent je suppose que c'est vrai, on va prendre un verre ?

Alice : Merci du compliment.

Bella : Quel compliment ?

Alice : (Rire) Tu ne t'es même pas rendue compte que tu viens de me traiter d'Apollon ?

Bella : Désolée, mais on doit souvent te le dire. Tu es vraiment jolie, on dirait une déesse grecque. Alors ce verre ? Je vais te présenter à mes amis comme ça.

Alice : Je te suis, tu es très jolie aussi Bella, ton petit ami est chanceux.

Bella : Ma petite amie, Leah, ne se plaint pas. (Sourire)

Alice : Je m'en doute, elle te rejoint aussi ?

Bella : Oui.

On s'installe à une table et mes frères nous rejoignent, Bella s'entend aussi tôt avec eux et je souris. Notre intégration ici se passe très bien, ça change.

Jasper : Alors Bella que fais-tu dans la vie ?

Bella : J'étudie l'histoire pour devenir archéologue.

Edward : Tu dois parler plusieurs langues alors ?

Bella : Je parle et j'écris six langues, et j'en comprends quelques autres. J'ai toujours eu une bonne mémoire et une facilité à apprendre et l'histoire me passionne.

Alice : C'est assez impressionnant pour ton âge.

Bella : Je ne trouve pas, Angie fait les mêmes études que moi et elle parle le double de langues que moi couramment.

Angela : On parle de moi ?

Bella : Eh Angie, je te présente Alice, Edward et Jasper Cullen ils viennent d'arriver ici.

Angela : Je sais oui, c'est une petite ville. Votre arrivée est l'attraction, ça et le fait que Bella quitte enfin le nid.

Bella : Alice est la nouvelle adjointe de mon père.

Angela : Super, on va se voir souvent alors.

Alice : Je l'espère, c'est une ville charmante.

Angela : Alors vous parliez de quoi ?

Jasper : Bella nous a dit que tu parles une douzaine de langues couramment.

Angela : Oui, mais Bella est spécialiste dans les langues mortes alors que je n'y connais rien.

Bella : Ce sont des langues éteintes, tout le monde s'en fiche Angie.

Alice : Je trouve que l'histoire peut nous apprendre plein de choses, surtout quand elle est oubliée.

Bella : Oui je traduis un vieux texte en grec ancien, il parle d'une légende passionnante.

Angela : Ne lui demandez pas de quoi ça parle, sinon on en a pour la soirée.

Bella : Méchante.

Alice : Ca m'intéresse moi.

Bella : Tu vois ! Merci Alice.

Leah : Coucou mon cœur, (Embrasse) tu me présentes ?

Bella : Jacob et Nessie ne sont pas avec toi ?

Leah : Non ils trainent avec Seth, ils ont un nouveau prof de sport apparemment.

Bella : Je te présente Alice, Jasper et Edward Cullen ils viennent d'arriver, voici Leah ma copine.

Jasper : Salut, le nouveau prof don tu parles, c'est notre frère, Emmett.

Leah : Et bien apparemment c'est le nouveau héro de mes frères.

Edward : Emmet fait souvent cette impression là.

Bella : Vous êtes combien en tout ?

Alice : Il y a nos parents, Rosalie et Emmett que tu n'as pas encore rencontrés.

Bella : Rosalie c'est votre sœur ?

Alice : C'est la femme d'Emmett, on la considère comme telle oui.

Edward : Grande famille, on s'y fait.

Bella : Je vous envie, je n'ai pas de frère ou sœur. Bien qu'Angie remplace aisément ce rôle.

Leah : Crois moi chérie des fois c'est épuisant d'avoir une grande famille.

Alice : Et tu fais quoi dans la vie Leah ?

Leah : Je suis cuisinière, d'ailleurs je vais être en retard au boulot et Sam va encore râler.

Bella : File alors, tu viens toujours demain pour m'aider à déménager ?

Leah : Désolée mais Sam m'envoi à un mariage, on peut repousser au week-end prochain ?

Bella : Pas grave, je me débrouillerai avec Jacob, Nessie et Seth.

Edward : On peut venir aider si tu veux, des hommes forts en plus ça aide ?

Alice : On réquisitionnera Emmett et Rosalie comme ça tu les rencontreras.

Bella : C'est vraiment gentil à vous.

Jasper : C'est avec plaisir, donne nous l'adresse et l'heure.

Leah : Je file, je t'appelle, ravie de vous avoir rencontrés.

Alice : Nous aussi.

Je la vois filer sans un au revoir affectueux à Bella et Angela semble retrouver le sourire, apparemment elles ne s'apprécient pas beaucoup. Bella nous donne son adresse et son numéro et on passe la soirée tranquillement. Mes frères sont retournés travailler et Bella est aux toilettes quand je me décide à poser la question.

Alice : Tu n'apprécie pas Leah on dirait ?

Angela : Observatrice, ça doit aider dans ton boulot.

Alice : En effet, ça et le fait que vous ne vous êtes pas adresser la parole.

Angela : Je connais Bella depuis le primaire, elle est comme ma sœur et Leah ne la traite pas vraiment bien. Je lui ai dit ce que j'en pensais il y a un an et depuis c'est comme ça entre nous.

Alice : Et Bella ne dit rien ?

Angela : On se supporte pour elle, Bella mérite une fille qui ne la trompe pas avec tout ce qui bouge et qui est présente pour elle. Ne lui dit pas que je t'en ai parlé, à chaque fois Leah jure que c'est la dernière fois.

Alice : On parle de combien de fois au juste ?

Angela : Deux fois en 2 ans, c'est deux fois de trop pour moi, mais bon.

Alice : Je vois, si Bella à réussit à lui pardonner je pense que tu le peux aussi.

Angela : J'essaie vraiment, mais regarde ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. Ca fait deux mois qu'on parle de notre aménagement et Leah le sait pertinemment. C'est toujours comme ça, Bella lui trouve des excuse et on finit par se disputer alors je ne dis plus rien.

Alice : Elle revient.

Bella : Bien si on veut être en forme pour demain il va falloir rentrer. Je te ramène Alice ?

Alice : Je reste avec mes frères, ils me ramèneront merci.

Angela : Moi je veux bien, j'ai un peu trop bu pour conduire.

Bella : Toi tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon, à demain Alice et merci encore.

Alice : Avec plaisir.

Je les regarde s'éloigner et Jasper s'assoit en face de moi en souriant.

Alice : Non, la dernière fois que je suis tombée amoureuse d'une « Mortelle » il ma fallut cinquante ans pour m'en remettre.

Jasper : Elle est mignonne, intelligente, drôle, c'est tout à fait ton style pourtant.

Alice : Elle est aussi en couple depuis deux ans et elle a à peine 24 ans.

Jasper : L'âge ça ne compte pas, et cette Leah n'a pas vraiment l'air accro de Bella.

Alice : Occupes-toi de te trouver une chérie au lieu d'essayer de me caser.

Jasper : Angéla me plait bien, j'ai une chance tu crois ?

Alice : Elle t'a traité d'Apollon, donc je suppose que tu as toutes tes chances. Mais ne lui brise pas le cœur, j'aimerais vraiment que pour une fois on ait des amies.

Jasper : Promis, je te ramène, Ed s'occupe de fermer ce soir.

Alice : Merci, il est temps que ma moto arrive.

Jasper : Tu n'avais qu'à pas la commander, une des motos les plus chères du monde.

Alice : Que veux-tu j'ai eu le coup de foudre.

Jasper : J'ai vu ça oui. (Sourire)

Alice : Je parlais de la moto Jasp.

Jasper : Et moi de Bella, en plus de huit cents ans que je te connais tu n'as regardé que deux personnes comme tu regardes Bella, nous sommes trop vieux pour nous voiler la face Alice.

Alice : Et les deux fois j'ai pleuré leur disparition, je ne recommencerai pas.

Jasper : Viens, je te ramène à la maison.

 **Le lendemain Matin…..**

Je souffle un grand coup avant de toquer à la porte de chez Bella. Ma famille est là, même mes parents ont fait le déplacement.

Charly : Alice, que fais-tu là ?

Alice : Bonjours Chef, je vous présente ma famille. Emmett et sa femme Rosalie, Jasper et Edward et mes parents Carliste et Esmée.

Carliste : Bonjour Chef Swan, docteur Cullen, ravi de vous rencontrer. (Tend la main)

Charly : De même. (Serre la main)

Alice : On vient aider Bella à déménager.

Charly : C'est gentil à vous, je vous en prie rentrez. Ma femme est encore au travail, je vous offre quelque chose à boire ?

Bella : Salut tout le monde, Monsieur et Madame Cullen ravie de vous rencontrer. J'ai préparé un méga petit déjeuner pour tout le monde, venez, je vais vous présenter.

Esmée : Tu peux m'appeler Esmée, je ne suis pas si veille que ça.

Bella : J'ai dit ça à votre fille hier. (Sourire)

Esmée : Ma fille est « vieux jeu »

Alice : Je suis là je vous signale, Bella je te présente Emett et Rosalie.

Bella : Salut, merci du coup de main.

Rosalie : Alice ne nous a pas laissé le choix. (Sourire)

Bella : Voici Angela, Seth, Jacob, Nessie et Ben des amis, je vous présente les Cullen.

Jacob : Salut Emett.

Emmett : Salut les gosses.

Seth : Pas cool on a 17 ans pas 12 ans.

Rosalie : (Rire) Je te rassure, Emett a le même âge mental.

Emmett : Merci Chérie, ça me touche.

Charly : Bon je vais au poste, merci de votre aide. Bella on se voit demain, bon courage pour les cartons.

Bella : A demain Pa.

Après un petit déjeuner copieux on commence à faire des allers-retours. Au bout de deux heures il ne reste plus que les meubles à aller chercher.

Emmett : On s'en charge avec les garçons, donne nous l'adresse.

Bella : Super, merci. Esmée, Carliste, Rosalie et Alice vous pouvez rentrer je vous remercie. Je vous inviterai à la crémaillère, c'est vraiment très gentil d'être venus.

Rosalie : Pas de soucis, je vais à la boutique.

Carliste : C'est un plaisir et merci pour le petit déjeuner.

Bella : C'est la moindre des choses.

Angela : Nessie et moi on va faire les boutiques, à plus tard.

Bella : Hé bande de traitresses, qui c'est qui va m'aider à ranger tout ce bronx au juste ?

Angela : Moi aussi je t'aime….

Je vois tout le monde s'enfuir et Bella râler mais dans ses yeux je vois bien qu'elle ne leur en veut pas du tout.

Alice : Je t'aide si tu veux, je ne commence le travail que lundi.

Bella : Je ne veux pas te déranger plus.

Alice : Je n'ai rien à faire et puis comme ça tu me parleras de ce fameux texte.

Bella : Vraiment ?

Alice : Et bien oui, je t'ai dit que j'aimais l'histoire. Je suis même assez calée, on pourrait croire que j'ai assisté à la révolution française des fois.

Bella : Alors question facile, la prise de la bastille ?

Alice : Trop simple, 14 juillet 1789. C'est le jour de leur fête national d'ailleurs, le feu d'artifice au dessus de la tour Eiffel c'est vraiment quelque chose à voir au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Bella : Je suis allée en France une fois mais pas à Paris à Carcassonne pour des fouilles.

Alice : C'est très joli aussi le sud de la France.

Bella : Tu es restée longtemps en France ?

Alice : Pas vraiment mais assez pour avoir de supers souvenirs.

Bella : As-tu rencontré un homme qui t'a fait tourner la tête ?

Alice : Une femme, oui. La réputation des françaises n'est pas surfaite, elles sont charmantes.

Bella : (En français) Ce n'est pas la beauté d'une femme qui ensorcelle mais la noblesse de son cœur.

Alice : (En français) Très joli.

Bella : Merci, c'est une très belle langue. Tu n'as pas du tout d'accent.

Alice : Je parle plusieurs langues aussi. Je te dis les miennes si tu me dis les tiennes ?

Bella : Anglais, Espagnol, italien, Français, Allemand, Arabe, Latin, Grec.

Alice : Ca fait 8 pas 6 ? Et les langues oubliées ?

Bella : Hébreux, Babylonien et Phénicien.

Alice : C'est impressionnant, tu es un petit génie en fait ?

Bella : J'aime apprendre, dès fois je me dis que je n'aurai pas assez de toute une vie pour faire toute les choses que j'aimerais faire.

Alice : Et qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire ?

Bella : Je crois que mon plus grand rêve c'est de prouver qu'une partie de l'histoire est vrai, comme l'enfant roi. J'aimerai prouver qu'une légende est vraie. Dans toutes les légendes il y a une part de vérité et ça m'intéresse de la trouver.

Alice : J'espère que tu trouveras, c'est un beau rêve.

Bella : Leah dit que ça en restera un, (sourire). On s'y met ?

Alice : A vos ordres Mademoiselle.

Bella sourit et mon cœur s'emballe, du calme coco…. N'oublie pas ce qu'on a dit, elle n'est pas libre et tu ne veux pas recommencer à souffrir alors on se calme. Une heure plus tard les garçons reviennent avec les meubles et après avoir tout installé repartent. On mange une pizza et on continue de discuter de tout et de rien un moment.

Alice : Tu ne m'a toujours pas dis c'est quoi ton texte ?

Bella : C'est une vielle légende sur des être Immortels. Je l'étudie en cours, elle a était découverte en Grèce, c'est d'ailleurs là-bas que je vais pour mon prochain stage.

Alice : Immortels ? Genre vampires ?

Bella : Ils en parlent mais il y a une autre catégorie d'Immortels. Apparemment ils doivent ce combattre, un peu comme Highlander. J'adore ces films même si ce n'est pas très réaliste, je vois mal de nos jours quelqu'un se trimbaler avec une épée dans le dos et trancher la tête des gens. La traduction est loin d'être fini, mais en gros ils se combattent pour augmenter leurs pouvoirs, là ou j'en suis ils parlent de terre sacrée.

Alice : En effet cela semble difficile à imaginer vu comment tu décris les films.

Bella : Oui, bon si on arrêtait là ? Je suis crevée, merci encore de ton aide. Tu as des choses de prévues ce soir ? Connaissant Nessie et Angela on n'est pas prêtes des les revoir avant demain matin.

Alice : Tu ne sors pas avec eux ?

Bella : Je n'aime pas les boites, je préfère les bars.

Alice : Moi aussi, en boite on ne s'entend pas parler et on se fait draguer un peu trop lourdement.

Bella : Oui, avec Leah on va à Port Angels dans une boite gay quand elle veut absolument sortir.

Alice : Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une boite gay dans les parages.

Bella : Tu ferais sûrement fureur, Leah y sors souvent. Je lui demanderais de te montrer si tu veux ?

Alice : Pourquoi pas, et si on allait au bar de mes frères ?

Bella : Bonne idée, on a bien mérité une pause. Je t'invite, pour te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Alice : Ce n'est pas nécessaire Bella, c'était vraiment avec plaisir.

Bella : J'insiste, je vais prendre une douche vite fait, on se retrouve là-bas dans une heure, ça te va ?

Alice : Très bien, a tout à l'heure alors.

 **Trois heures plus tard…..**

Bella : Tes frères sont vraiment sympas, moi qui voulait t'inviter.

Alice : C'était sûr qu'ils ne t'auraient pas laissé payer, ce sont des gentlemans, du moins quand ils le veulent bien.

Bella : Vous semblez tous très proches, c'est chouette.

Alice : On a été adoptés, je suppose que ça a renforcé nos liens.

Bella : C'est cool, bon je vais rentrer. Demain je mange avec mes parents, ils ont un peu de mal avec le fait que je sois partie. (Sourire)

Alice : On vit tous ensemble nous, notre père a été élevé au Japon et c'est normal pour eux.

Bella : Tu parles japonais donc ? Tu ne m'as pas dit grand choses sur toi finalement ?

Alice : Ma vie n'est pas très intéressante Bella. Mais oui je parle japonais couramment, ainsi que le Russe, le français et l'italien. Et bien sûr l'anglais, voilà tu sais tout.

Bella : Je suis sûre que ta vie est intéressante, je percerai ce mystère qui semble t'entourer, je suis douée pour ça.

Alice : Bonne chance, peu de personnes y arrivent.

Bella : C'est un défi ?

Alice : Une constatation. (Sourire)

Bella : Moi j'y arriverai, bonne nuit Alice.

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et file dire au revoir aux garçons avant de sortir du bar. Bon ça ressemblait un peu à du flirt là, Jasper a raison je me voile la face.

Edward : Elle est vraiment drôle cette fille, dommage qu'elle soit de ton bord, j'aurais tenté ma chance.

Alice : Elle est en couple je te signale.

Edward : Elle ne devrait pas, tu devrais foncer.

Alice : Je ne suis pas comme ça, je ne me mettrais pas entre elles. Surtout que je n'ai rien à offrir à Bella, du moins pas la vie qu'elle mérite. Elle étudie notre légende, tu parles d'une coïncidence…. Il va falloir en parler à Carliste, parce qu'elle est intelligente et elle pourrait trouver des choses.

Edward : Les « Mortels » ne sont pas assez fous pour croire les légendes Alice, tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Mais parles en à Carliste, tu as vu ? Il y a un festival du moyen âge qui s'installe en ville le week-end prochain. J'ai aimé cette période, on ira y faire un tour ?

Alice : Ce n'est pas ma période préférée, les femmes n'étaient pas très bien considérées. Enfin ça nous rappellera des souvenirs, tu me ramènes ?

Edward : Oui, Jasper ferme ce soir.

Alice : Parfait.

Après ça, la semaine à filé doucement, j'aime beaucoup mon nouveau travail et le Chef Swan est vraiment dôle.

Charly : Alors ? Tu te plais ici ?

Alice : Beaucoup, et les gens sont vraiment gentils.

Charly : Oui, c'est une petite ville mais ça a son charme. Tu vas voir le festival demain ?

Alice : Oui pourquoi ?

Charly : Tu va adorer, surtout le spectacle.

Alice : D'accord, vous y allez aussi ?

Charly : Je n'en dis pas plus, je ne veux pas gâcher la surprise.

Alice : Vous êtes bien mystérieux.

Charly : Disons que ma fille a de multiples talents.

La discussion revient sur le travail et je ne pense plus aux mots étranges du Chef Swan. Bella m'a envoyé quelques textos dans la semaine auxquels j'ai répondu avec plaisir. Dans un mois elle s'en va pour deux semaines en Grèce et elle ne tient déjà plus en place. Elle est vraiment chouette cette fille, j'ai croisé Leah à plusieurs reprises et je commence à comprendre pourquoi Angela ne l'apprécie pas. Sa façon d'être avec les femmes, c'est comme si elle était célibataire, elle profite largement du fait que Bella soit à l'université pour s'amuser. Mais bon je ne suis personne pour faire des remarques, je me contente de l'éviter. Le lendemain arrive et on se promène dans le festival avec ma famille quand le spectacle commence. Je manque d'éclater de rire quand je vois le Chef Swan s'avancer en costume d'époque et prendre la parole.

Charly : Oyez, Oyez braves gens. Le tournoi des Champions va commencer, mais d'abord nous allons devoir choisir une Princesse dans l'assistance.

Emmett : Ici, on a une Princesse ici.

Mon frère me fou la honte dès fois il n'y a pas à dire, je le fusille du regard mais Charly semble ravi.

Charly : Parfait, Lady Alice, veuillez me suivre svp.

Je me retiens de rire et me place sur l'estrade, Charly me pose une couronne sur la tête et me fait un clin d'œil.

Charly : Que nos champions s'avancent !

Jacob, Seth, Sam et d'autres que je ne connais pas s'avancent, puis mes yeux se posent sur Bella qui me sourit. Elle porte le costume d'un chevalier et je dois dire qu'elle est vraiment magnifique. Je lui rends son sourire, ce sont de vraies épées qu'ils portent et je fronce les sourcils.

Charly : Si la Princesse veut bien donner le signal de départ les combats vont commencer.

Bella tire son épée, qui ressemble à si méprendre à celle de Legolas dans le film du seigneur des anneaux. Je laisse tomber mon mouchoirs et les combats commencent, Bella m'impressionne elle semble voler entre les ennemis. Au bout de vingt minutes il ne reste plus que Sam et elle sur la scène. Le public applaudit avec force, je dois dire que le spectacle est sympa. Mais en dehors de ça la technique à l'épée de Bella et vraiment bonne, elle à du s'entrainer dur. J'observe le combat et dix minutes plus tard Bella désarme Sam et lève le poing. La foule hurle et siffle et ma famille n'est pas en reste, Charly s'avance et tient la main de Bella en l'air comme un boxeur.

Charly : Notre Championne pour la troisième année consécutive, le chevalier Swan.

J'applaudis avec force et Bella s'incline, la foule crie….

Foule : Le bisou, le bisou, le bisou….

Charly : Il est temps de remercier votre Chevalier Princesse, un baiser et de rigueur dans notre pays.

J'avale ma salive difficilement et Jasper et Edward éclatent de rire pendant que Bella avance. Elle s'agenouille et me souffle.

Bella : Ne t'inquiète pas un bisou sur le front ou la joue c'est suffisant Princesse.

Je lui souris, je me voyais mal l'embrasser devant tout le monde, l'embrasser tout court d'ailleurs, surtout devant Leah qui ne m'a pas lâchée des yeux. Je pose mes lèvres sur son front et Bella se saisit de ma main et dépose un doux baiser dessus. Ce simple contact me fait frissonner mais j'essaie de le cacher au mieux et souris.

Bella : Merci Princesse, je vous réserve une danse pour le bal.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et on descend de la scène sous les applaudissements. Tout le monde vient féliciter Bella et Leah l'embrasse possessivement. Elle se décale en riant et vient me rejoindre avec Angela.

Alice : Tu es pleine de surprises.

Angela : Et encore tu ne l'as pas vue au meilleur de sa forme, elle a la grippe mais ne voulait pas faire faux bond, c'est la championne en titre quand même.

Leah : C'est un moyen détourné d'embrasser une jolie fille chaque année oui.

Bella : (Rire) Ne râle pas mon cœur, je reste ton chevalier pour la soirée. Sauf pour une dance avec la Princesse de la journée.

Alice : Tu sais danser en plus ?

Angéla : Bella aurait dû vivre aux temps anciens, elle aime que les trucs ringards.

Jasper : Je n'ai donc aucune chance de t'inviter à danser ce soir, si tu trouves ça ringard ?

Angéla : Je ferais un effort pour ce soir si tu es mon cavalier.

Jasper : Deal. (Sourire)

Bella : Je vais rentrer un peu, pour être en forme pour ce soir. Tu m'accompagnes Leah?

Leah : Non, Sam et des amis m'attendent. On se voit plus tard, ta mère t'a laissé de la soupe, elle croit que tu as cinq ans.

Bella : C'est attentionné, mais tu ne peux pas comprendre, à plus tard.

En regardant de plus près je vois les cernes et le teint plus que blanc de Bella, elle n'est vraiment pas en forme. Je fulmine contre Leah qui n'est même pas capable de prendre soin de sa petite amie et regarde Angela. Elle semble décidée à rejoindre Bella pour prendre soin d'elle au grand désespoir de mon frère.

Alice : Je peux aller veiller sur elle, profite de l'après-midi avec Jasper.

Esmée : Cette Leah n'est pas la copine de Bella ?

Angela : Si pourquoi ?

Emmett : Bin on ne dirait pas, voilà pourquoi.

Angela : (Souffle) Sans commentaires, ça ne te dérange pas Alice ?

Carliste : Vu sa tête elle doit être brulante de fièvre, je t'accompagne.

Angela : C'est vraiment gentil à vous, tu m'appelle si elle ne va pas bien d'accord ?

Jasper : On ira la chercher pour le bal si tu veux ?

Angela : Merci.

Carliste : C'est normal, à plus tard.

On marche vers la voiture de mon père en silence, je sens son regard sur moi et souffle.

Alice : Quoi ?

Carliste : Alice tu apprécie Bella et nous aussi, pourquoi tu te prive ?

Alice : Tu sais pourquoi, rappelle-toi d'Elena.

Carliste : Elle n'est plus avec nous depuis plus de cent ans Alice. Tu compte rester seule toute ta vie, qui, je te rappelle, est vraiment longue ?

Alice : J'ai dit à Elena qui j'étais, elle m'a juré que ça ne changerais pas ses sentiment et au final elle ma quittée dix ans plus tard pour se marier et avoir une famille.

Carliste : Mais Clara est restée près de toi jusqu'à la fin.

Alice : Regarder mourir la femme qu'on aime n'est pas enviable non plus. Même si j'ai vécu 60 ans dans le bonheur près d'elle je sais qu'il lui manquait la présence d'un enfant. Et puis ce n'est pas pareil il y 600 ans ont pouvait vivre dans une petite ferme isolée et personne ne posait de question. Là je me vois mal être avec une femme qui a le double de mon âge sans attirer les regards.

Carliste : Bella a 24 ans pas 40. Vous pouvez vivre une dizaines d'années tranquilles sans que personne ne vous pose de questions. Tu as juste peur, Alice car cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas ressentis cela.

Alice : De toute façon elle n'est pas libre.

Carliste : Cette Leah n'est pas faite pour Bella et tu le sais.

Alice : Elle reste sa copine, je ne me mettrai pas entre elle. Viens on est arrivés.

Je toque à la porte et n'obtenant pas de réponse j'utilise les clefs d'Angela. On trouve Bella endormie sur le canapé et grelottant. Carliste pose sa main sur son front et fronce les sourcils.

Carliste : Ella a au moins 40 de fièvre, je vais lui donner un médicament. Fait lui couler un bain et réchauffe la soupe ça lui fera du bien.

Je m'empresse d'obéir et une fois fait je rejoins mon père et Bella qui semble réveillée.

Bella : Il ne fallait pas vous déranger pour moi, le docteur a dit que ça allait durer trois jours et que ça passerait. Je n'étais pas censée bouger de mon lit mais on comptait sur moi.

Carliste : Tu as beaucoup de fièvre, tu ne devrais pas rester seule. On t'a fait couler un bain et je t'ai donné un cachet pour faire tomber la fièvre.

Bella : Merci Docteur Cullen.

Carliste : Alice va rester près de toi, repose-toi.

Bella : Merci.

Mon père s'en va et je rapporte mon attention sur Bella, elle me fait un sourire timide et je l'aide à se lever.

Alice : Ça va aller pour le bain ?

Bella : C'est une façon détournée de vouloir me déshabiller ? (Sourie)

Alice : T'es nulle, je suis sérieuse, tu as une sale tête.

Bella : Je ne suis pas nulle, je suis un puissant chevalier je te signale.

Alice : Ou as-tu appris à te battre ?

Bella : Je t'ai dit que j'aimais Highlander ?

Alice : Oui.

Bella : Je l'ai vu enfant la première fois, et j'ai supplié mes parents de me payer des cours d'escrime.

Alice : Je comprends mieux ta technique, cela ne vient qu'avec l'entrainement.

Bella : Parce que tu sais te battre à l'épée ?

Alice : Au Katana oui, mon père m'a enseigné.

Bella : Il faudra me montrer ça un jour.

Alice : Peut être un jour, je ne m'en sers plus vraiment.

Bella : C'est dommage tu dois être sexy au possible avec une épée à la main.

Alice : C'est une façon détournée de me dire que tu me trouve jolie ? (Sourire)

Bella : Ce n'est pas un secret, je te l'ai dit la première fois que je t'ai rencontrée.

Alice : C'est toujours agréable à entendre.

Bella : Comment une femme telle que toi peut être célibataire ?

Alice : On m'a brisé le cœur il y a longtemps voilà pourquoi. Allez, vas dans l'eau.

Bella : La personne qui t'a brisé le cœur était stupide, si tu veux mon avis.

Elle ferme la porte de la salle de bain et je vais tourner la soupe, Elena n'était pas stupide. Elle était chanteuse, elle pouvait avoir qui elle voulait mais elle m'a choisie, moi. Très vite je lui ai tout avoué, elle avait 20 ans et ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'a s'amuser. Elle m'a juré que ça lui était égal et les années ont défilées, je la voyais triste. Alors je l'ai laissée partir et je me suis jurer que ce genre de chose n'arriverait plus. Ou alors, avec une autre Immortelle, pourquoi pas…. Bella sort de son bain en pyjama et je frôle l'arrêt cardiaque. C'est un grand t-shirt qui ne laisse que peu de place à l'imagination, cette femme est inconsciente de son charme c'est fou.

Alice : Tiens, mange et après au dodo. Tu ne devrais pas aller au bal, tu devrais rester couchée.

Bella : Je ne peux pas, les gens achètent des tickets pour danser avec moi. Ça sert à la ville, cette année on va réparer le toit de l'école.

Alice : Angela te remplacera.

Bella : J'ai encore trois heures devant moi, si je ne me sens pas bien je lui demanderai promis.

Alice : ok, va dormir maintenant. Je vais m'installer devant la télé au cas où tu aurais besoin de moi.

Bella : Je suis désolée, je bloque ton samedi après-midi, tu as sûrement mieux à faire que de prendre soin de moi.

Alice : Je le fait avec plaisir Bella, on est amies non ?

Bella : Oui, je m'installe devant la télé avec toi.

Bella s'enroule dans un plaid et se cale contre les coussins en allumant la télé, je m'assois à coté d'elle et elle prend la parole.

Bella : Leah n'était pas comme ça avant, je suis partie deux mois en Egypte au début de notre relation et elle s'est sentie abandonnée. Elle pense que je préfère mon job ou futur job à elle, alors elle se détache mais elle m'aime je le sais.

Alice : Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Bella : Parce que je ne veux pas que tu la déteste comme Angela. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, je ne suis pas assez attentive à elle c'est tout.

Alice : Bella, rien ne justifie de tromper la femme qu'on aime je suis désolée mais Leah ne te mérite pas. Mais je ne la déteste pas, je t'assure.

Bella : D'accord, car elle veut que tu viennes avec nous le weekend prochain à Port Angel's dans la boite gay.

Alice : D'accord, repose-toi maintenant.

Bella : D'accord, merci d'être là.

Je ne réponds pas et Bella s'endors la tête posée sur mon épaule. Un peu plus tard elle bouge et se retrouve dans mes bras, je souris et ne bouge pas. Je remonte la couverture et fini par m'endormir aussi. C'est le bruit de la porte qui me réveille et mon frère et Angela apparaissent devant moi tout sourire. Bella n'a pas bougé ce qui fait qu'elle est toujours dans mes bras.

Angela : Comment elle va ?

Alice : Elle n'a pas bougé depuis deux heures.

Jasper : On la réveille ?

Angela : Non je vais la remplacer, elle a besoin de repos. Elle est trop têtue pour l'admettre, je l'ai rarement vu aussi détendue alors profitons-en.

Alice : Je fais quoi moi, je ne peux pas passer la nuit ici ?

Jasper : Bien sûr que si, on a vu Leah tout à l'heure en charmante compagnie, autant lui éviter ce spectacle et elle semble bien avec toi.

Alice : Attends, tu es en train de me dire que Leah trompe Bella qui est malade comme un chien et vous n'avez rien dit ?

Angela : Elle ne la trompe pas, du moins pas devant nous. Elles parlent apparemment, bon je vais me changer.

Jasper : Elle est furieuse, j'ai dû la retenir pour qu'elle n'aille pas lui en coller une.

Alice : Je ne comprends pas cette femme, elle a la plus merveilleuse des filles pour elle et elle la traite comme ça. Le pire c'est que Bella pense que c'est sa faute.

Jasper : Raison de plus pour te déclarer.

Alice : Non, nous sommes amies rien de plus.

Angela : On y va Jasp ?

Jasper : Ok à plus petite sœur.

Angela : Merci de prendre soin d'elle.

Alice : Je t'en prie.

Vers minuit Bella se réveille enfin et voyant l'heure souris tristement.

Alice : Angela t'a remplacée ne t'en fais pas. Ils sont passés avec Jasper tout à l'heure. Tu avais besoin de repos, désolée de ne pas t'avoir réveillée.

Bella : Désolée de t'avoir prise pour un coussin. (Sourire)

Alice : Ce n'est rien, tu devrais aller te coucher dans ton lit tu serais mieux.

Bella : Tu restes-là ?

Alice : Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Bella : Au contraire, le canapé se déplie, je vais le préparer.

Alice : Je m'en occupe va dormir, je veux bien un pyjama par contre.

Bella : Ok, je te ramène ça.

Une fois le canapé déplié et le pyjama enfilé, Bella file dans sa chambre et je m'endors tranquillement. Deux heures plus tard c'est le bruit du frigo qui me réveille.

Bella : Désolée j'avais un peu faim, la fièvre est tombée et mon estomac crie famine. Angela dort chez toi apparemment, Jasper a intérêt à bien la traiter, sinon ami ou pas, je lui casse la mâchoire.

Alice : Mon frère et quelqu'un de bien et il sait qu'il ne doit pas déconner avec elle.

Bella : Bien, tu en veux ?

Elle me tend un sandwich que j'accepte et on mange tranquillement. On finit par discuter un moment et on s'endort dans le canapé. C'est la sonnette qui nous réveille, je déteste le matin et en mille ans ça n'a pas changé. J'enfouis donc ma tête sous l'oreiller et Bella éclate de rire en allant ouvrir.

Leah : Ça va mieux on dirait ?

Bella : Tu t'en soucie maintenant ?

Leah : Je suis désolée mon cœur, hier soir je me suis retrouvée toute seule. Tu aurais pu me dire que tu ne venais pas quand même, je t'ai attendue.

Bella : Si c'est pour me faire des reproches, tu peux repartir Leah.

Alice : Bella, tout va bien ?

Leah : Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là celle-la ? Tu n'es pas si malade que ça apparemment ?

Alice : Bonjour aussi Leah. J'ai pris soin de Bella hier soir, chose que normalement tu devais faire. J'ai dormis dans le canapé si tu te pose la question. Et Bella ne t'as pas appelée parce qu'hier elle avait 40 de fièvre, chose une nouvelle fois que tu saurais si tu t'étais donné la peine de venir vérifier. Je ne sais pas ce que Bella te trouve mais tu devrais penser à ton comportement, beaucoup de personnes tueraient pour avoir Bella comme petite amie.

Bella : Alice je…

Alice : Désolée, je vais rentrer chez moi, appelle si tu as besoin de moi. Quand à toi, au lieu d'être jalouse alors qu'il n'y a pas lieu de l'être tu devrais te rattraper de ton comportement déplorable avec ta petite amie.

Je récupère mon sac et ma veste et sors de l'appartement en bouillant de colère. Non mais pour qui elle se prend à me parler comme ça ? Et Bella qui ne dit rien alors qu'elle n'a rien fait de mal, ça m'insupporte. J'arrive chez moi vingt minutes plus tard et monte directement dans ma chambre.

(Toc à la chambre)

Edward : Eh petit Lutin un souci ?

Alice : J'ai un peu pété les plombs sur Leah.

Edward : Explique.

Je lui raconte toute l'histoire et Edward se retient de rire, il est rare que je m'énerve.

Edward : Bella t'a complètement fait craquer. Je ne t'ai jamais vue comme ça, même avec Elena.

Alice : Imagine si je sortais avec, les dégâts qu'elle causerait à mon petit cœur d'immortelle.

Edward : Elle pourrait aussi le réparer ton cœur, tu y as pensé ?

Alice : Oui mais non, tu connais déjà mon opinion sur ça. Il n'empêche que Bella mérite mieux que cette fille. Elle doit être en colère contre moi, j'ai dépassé les bornes avec Leah.

Edward : Je suis sûr que non, tu sais que Jasp à ramener Angela à la maison ?

Alice : Oui, alors ?

Edward : Il a dormi sur le canapé, je crois qu'il tient vraiment à elle.

Alice : Tant mieux, je vais dormir un peu.

Edward : Ok et ne t'inquiète pas je suis quasi sûr que Bella ne t'en veux pas.

Alice : Moui, si tu le dis.

Après ça les semaines passent, Bella ne m'en veux pas du tout et ma même remerciée. Apparemment Leah a réfléchi à son comportement et passe son temps avec Bella à se faire pardonner. Je n'ai pas demandé de détails de comment elle s'est faite pardonner. Pas besoin, vu le ton enjoué qu'elle avait, je souffle et refait mon enchainement à l'épée. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à la manier, j'ai eu de grands professeurs et j'en suis même devenue un de nombreuses fois. Je suis reconnu encore à ce jour comme l'une des plus grande Maitres d'armes qui ai jamais existé. Bien sûr j'avais un autre nom et c'était à une autre époque.

Bella : Tu es impressionnante, c'est le style Brandon. Elle a inventé ce mouvement, j'ai vu un de ses portraits, elle te ressemble. C'était rare en 1926 les femmes qui se battaient à l'épée, c'est une légende. Mon professeur n'a jamais réussit à me le montrer correctement.

Alice : Oui, je l'ai appris au Japon. Je peux te l'enseigner si tu veux ?

Bella : J'adorerais mais d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour le comportement de Leah.

Alice : Non, tu n'as pas à le faire mais elle oui.

Bella : Elle s'en veut beaucoup, elle nous invite ce soir au restaurant avec Angela et Jasper et après on sort. Elle veut se faire pardonner, stp laisse lui une chance. Cela fait trois mois qu'elle se rattrape et ça me ferait plaisir que tu viennes.

Alice : C'est ce que tu veux toi ? Que je lui laisse une chance ?

Bella : Oui, tu compte beaucoup pour moi et j'aimerais vraiment que vous puissiez vous entendre.

Alice : Alors d'accord, mais si elle agit une nouvelle fois comme une conne avec toi je lui dirai.

Bella : (Sourire) Merci Alice. Ta technique c'est celle d'un maitre d'armes. Comment tu peux avoir un tel niveau à 25 ans ?

Alice : J'ai appris enfant.

Bella : Mais même comme ça Alice, tu es vraiment douée. Tu as dû me trouver nulle au spectacle, moi qui pensais t'impressionner.

Alice : Tu m'as impressionnée Bella, tu as du talent c'est indéniable.

Bella : Je suis loin de ton niveau.

Alice : Ce n'est pas comparable Bella, je peux t'enseigner si tu veux ?

Bella : D'accord, le mercredi soirs tu es disponible.

Alice : Toujours pour toi.

Bella : Super, par contre je ne sais pas me battre au Katana.

Alice : Emmène ton épée, celle que tu avais au festival ça ira très bien.

Bella : C'est une réplique de celle de Legolas, je suis fan de la trilogie et mon père me l'a offerte pour mes 21 ans.

Alice : J'avais reconnue, j'adore ces films aussi.

Bella : Cool, on pourra les regarder ensemble, Angela et Leah n'aiment pas vraiment.

Alice : Bien sûr, on a une salle de cinéma ici.

Bella : Au fait tu ne m'avais pas dit que ta famille était riche comme crésus. Cette villa est énorme, on peut y rentrer mon appartement trois fois.

Alice : Je te fais visiter, je suppose qu'on ta dit ou j'étais ?

Bella : Esmée m'a montré le chemin, ta mère est vraiment la femme la plus gentille du monde.

Alice : Oui j'ai de la chance d'avoir une famille en or.

Bella : Je comprends pourquoi tu n'as pas besoin de déménager maintenant.

Alice : On ne manque de rien c'est vrai, mon père a hérité.

Bella : Alors tu me fais visiter ? J'ai remarqué la piscine déjà. Tu sais qu'à Forks il pleut environ quatre-vingt pour cent du temps ?

Alice : Elle est chauffée et couverte pour ça.

Bella : Tu crois que si je demandais à Esmée et Carliste de m'adopter ils voudront ? (Sourire)

Alice : Je suis pratiquement sûre que oui, ils t'adorent. Ça ferait de toi ma sœur, mais pas sûr que le Chef Swan accepte.

Bella : (Rire) Il serait effondré, et puis je ne veux pas être ta sœur ça serait bizarre.

Alice : Je trouve aussi. Suis-moi je te montre la maison.

Apres une dizaine de minutes Bella accepte l'invitation de mes parents de rester manger et on a la joie de voir Angela et Jasper arriver main dans la main.

Esmée : Tu restes manger avec nous Angela ?

Angela : Avec plaisir madame Cullen.

Esmée : Apelle-moi Esmée, bien les garçons mettez la table svp.

Jasper embrasse la joue d'Angela et part rejoindre mes frères pour mettre la table. Angela saute dans les bras de Bella et j'éclate de rire en les entendant.

Angela : Ton frère est pire qu'un Prince charmant.

Alice : Il a de bons côtés c'est vrai.

Angela : Tu veux rire, il est parfait, je me demande encore ce qu'il me trouve ?

Bella : Tu es super, demande à Alice.

Alice : C'est vrai Angie, tu es mignonne, gentille, intelligente et drôle tu as tout pour plaire.

Bella : Tu vois, je t'aurais sans doute déjà épousée si tu n'étais pas hétéro et que tu n'étais pas ma meilleure amie. (Sourie)

Angel : T'est con, et toi Alice tu n'as personne en vue ?

Alice : Non personne, ça ne m'intéresse pas en ce moment.

Angela : Ca va pas du tout ça, ce soir on va te trouver une chérie, comme ça tu ne seras pas seule.

Alice : Ca ne me dérange pas de faire la cinquième roue du carrosse j'ai l'habitude tu sais.

Bella : C'est dommage, tu mérite qu'une femme prenne soin de toi aussi.

Angela : Donc c'est quoi ton style ?

Alice : C'est-à-dire ?

Angela : Bin je ne sais pas, brune, bonde, rousse, grande, petite ?

Alice : Je n'ai pas vraiment de style, je dirais brune et pas trop grande.

Angela : Comme Bella ?

Alice : Oui un peu comme Bella.

Bella : Je n'ai pourtant rien d'exceptionnel.

Alice : (En français) La beauté vient de l'intérieur Bella, tu es une belle personne.

Bella : (En français) Merci, jolie demoiselle.

Alice : Et de l'extérieur tu n'es pas mal non plus, tu n'en à juste pas conscience. Ce qui renforce ton charme si tu veux mon avis.

Bella : Merci.

Angela : Le français est vraiment la plus belle des langues pour dire ce genre de choses.

Alice : Je suis bien d'accord.

On mange joyeusement et finalement on passe à la piscine, on prête un maillot à Bella et Angela et je plonge. Je remarque que Bella ne nage pas et je la rejoins sur le bord.

Alice : Ça va ?

Bella : Oui, je ne sais pas bien nager.

Alice : C'est dommage, tu as peur ?

Bella : Non, enfant j'étais souvent malade et j'ai manqué la plupart des cours. Plus tard je n'ai pas pris le temps et maintenant avec les études je n'ai plus vraiment le temps.

Alice : Viens je vais t'apprendre.

Pendant une heure je lui montre en la tenant par les mains, plusieurs fois par la taille ce qui est une très mauvaise idée pour ma santé mentale. Déjà, la voir en maillot de bain n'aide pas à la concentration mais quand elle s'accroche à mon cou c'est pire.

Angela : Bella, si tu veux qu'on se soit prêtes pour quand Leah viendra nous chercher il vaut mieux y aller.

Jasper : Je vous ramène si vous voulez ?

Bella : C'est bon j'ai ma voiture, à qui est la moto dehors ? Parce que je n'aurais jamais cru voir en vrai une AEM Carbon Fiber Hayabusa.

Alice : Elle est à moi, je suis surprise que tu connaisses ce modèle ?

Bella : C'est une des motos les plus chères au monde, elle peut atteindre les 300 km/H et elle est super légère.

Alice : Je t'emmènerai faire un tour si tu veux.

Bella : J'ai une moto aussi, Jacob et moi on l'a retapée mais ma mère manque de faire un arrêt cardiaque à chaque fois que je monte dessus. A ce qu'il parait je suis imprudente.

Angela : Tu l'es, et pourtant en dehors de ça tu es la fille la plus prudente sur terre. Bon on se retrouve dans deux heures ?

Alice : Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Bella m'embrasse pour me remercier de la leçon et sort de l'eau, je reste plantée au milieu de la piscine ma main posée sur la joue et le regard dans le vide.

Jasper : La terre appelle Alice.

Alice : Quoi ?

Jasper : Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça Alice, tu ne peux pas être amie avec elle et tu le sais.

Alice : Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, viens allons nous préparer.

 **4 heures plus tard…..**

On venait d'arriver en boite et déjà Leah dansait avec une autre. Bella ne dit rien, elle doit avoir l'habitude donc je me retiens de faire un commentaire.

Angela : Bon c'est parti, qu'elle fille te plait dans la salle ?

Je regarde vite fait mais mes yeux reviennent sur Bella. Bella qui n'a rien remarqué, heureusement, Angela par contre l'a vu et me fait un clin d'œil.

Angela : Il me semble que le chevalier Swan doit une dance à la Princesse Alice.

Bella : C'est vrai ça, viens, en plus j'adore cette chanson.

Je la suis sans rechigner et on passe une heure à s'éclater, Leah revient avec une fille et deux garçons et un mal de tête me coupe toute envie de continuer. Je regarde Jasper et il me fait signe que j'ai bien compris. Ce sont des Immortels, vraiment pas de bol.

Leah : Voici Victoria, James et Laurent des amis.

Bella : Salut Bella et voici Alice, Angela et Jasper.

Victoria : Leah ne m'a pas menti, tu es à croquer.

Leah : T'as vu un peu ? Mais pas touche, elle est à moi. Mais Alice est célibataire et seule ce soir.

Victoria : Quel dommage, une si jolie femme, je t'invite à prendre un verre ?

Alice : Oui pourquoi pas ? Je reviens.

Laurent : On reste avec vous en attendant, ça ne vous dérange pas ?

Jasper : Du tout.

Leah : Viens mon cœur, allons danser.

Je suis Victoria au bar et elle me souffle à l'oreille….

Victoria : Je ne suis pas là pour me battre ce soir.

Alice : Moi non plus, d'ailleurs je ne me bats plus depuis longtemps.

Victoria : Ce n'est pas notre cas, je vous connais. Le Clan Cullen est célèbre et vous tuer nous apporterait beaucoup de pouvoirs. Donc ce soir on s'amuse et demain je vous donne rdv à la marina, Laurent veux affronter votre frère Emmett.

Alice : Votre rencontre n'est pas un hasard n'est-ce pas ?

Victoria : Non j'ai couché plusieurs fois avec Leah car je savais que tu étais proche de sa copine. On vous surveille depuis que vous êtes arrivés.

Alice : Nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous battre, nous vivons en paix depuis longtemps maintenant.

Victoria : Il ne peut en rester qu'un. Mais je peux te faire passer une dernière nuit magnifique.

Alice : Tu es folle, vous ne gagnerez pas. On viendra, reste éloignée de Leah en attendant.

Victoria : Je vois tu craques pour sa copine n'est-ce pas ? Je vais te rendre un service alors, tu me remercieras demain en mourant sagement.

Elle s'écarte et je rejoins mon frère, Laurent et James danse plus loin et je lui raconte toute l'histoire. Bella et Angela ont disparues aux toilettes et ne les voyant pas revenir on va les chercher. Victoria me fait un clin d'œil en sortant et je vois Leah en train de se rhabiller. Comme elle peut ? Face à une Bella dégoutée.

Angela : Je te jure que c'est la dernière fois que tu prends Bella pour une conne. Je vais te faire passer l'envie de te foutre de sa gueule.

Bella : Laisse tomber. Combien de fois ?

Leah : Juste ce soir, écoute j'ai trop bu ce n'est pas un drame. Elle est canon, je n'ai pas résisté mais en même temps ça fait deux mois qu'on à pas fait l'amour c'est ta faute aussi.

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de violent, vraiment mais ce soir c'est différent. Je décroche une droite magistrale à Leah qui s'écroule par terre le nez en sang.

Alice : Ne t'approche plus de Bella Leah ou Angela et moi ainsi que tout les Cullen on te tombera dessus plus violement.

Bella : Je ne veux plus ta voir, c'est fini, tu me dégoute Leah.

Elle tourne les talons les larmes aux yeux et Angela la rattrape, mon frère me sourit.

Jasper : Joli crochet, depuis quand tu t'es mise à la boxe ?

Alice : Dans les années 20, viens il faut avertir la famille.

Jasper : Je m'en charge, reste avec les filles, on se sait jamais ils pourraient s'en prendre à elles pour nous atteindre.

Alice : Ok, je te retrouve demain à la maison.

On rentre, heureusement que Jasper avait pris sa voiture. Angela console Bella qui n'a pas décroché un mot depuis qu'on est partis. Je pose ma main sur la sienne et elle la serre en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

Bella : Merci les filles, désolée pour ce spectacle pitoyable.

Alice : C'est Leah qui est pitoyable, elle ne t'embêtera plus je te le jure.

Angela : Bon sang, qui aurait cru que tu avais tant de force, tu as dû lui péter le nez à cette garce.

Alice : J'espère bien.

Jasper : Il ne faut pas se fier à sa taille, ma sœur et ceinture noire de karaté et maitre d'armes. Et apparemment elle a des notions de boxe. (Sourire)

Angela : C'est quoi Maitre d'armes.

Bella : C'est un maitre dans le maniement de l'épée, mon professeur qui pourtant pratique le maniement de l'épée depuis 30 ans n'a pas ce titre. Alice est un petit prodige, je suis étonnée de ne pas avoir entendu parler d'elle avant.

Jasper : Tu en as entendu parler, Alice Brandon ça ne te dit rien ?

Alice : Jasp attention, ce n'est pas le moment.

Jasper : Tu as raison, mais pour que tu le saches, la famille est ok pour leur dire à Angela et Bella.

Bella : Me dire quoi ?

Alice : Alice brandon est ma grand-mère, je n'en parle pas car je ne l'ai appris que récemment.

Bella : Voilà pourquoi tu lui ressembles, mais tu ne devrais pas le cacher. C'est un de mes héros, tu devrais plus être fière d'appartenir à sa famille.

Angela : Moi je n'y connais rien mais apparemment c'est cool, mais je n'en parlerais pas promis.

Alice : De toute façon peu de personnes savent qui était ma grand-mère.

Angela : Bella le sait.

Alice : Bella est exceptionnelle et sait beaucoup de chose qu'une jeune femme de 24 ans devrait ignorer.

Bella : Tu es plus exceptionnelle que moi Alice.

Jasper : On est arrivés, Angela tu viens dormir à la maison ?

Angela : Oui, Alice tu reste avec Bella ?

Bella : Je vais bien.

Alice : Je reste avec elle.

Je vois Bella souffler et je sors de la voiture à sa suite, une fois arrivées, elle file sous la douche et je déplie le canapé et attrape un de ces vieux t-shirt. Je m'installe sous la couette et ferme les yeux, Bella s'allonge près de moi.

Bella : Leah a passé son temps à me mentir pendant deux ans, je suis donc très doué pour déceler le mensonge chez les autres Alice. Que tu ne veuilles pas tout me raconter de ta vie je le comprends, on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps mais ne me mens pas stp.

Alice : C'est compliqué Bella, il y a certaines choses que je ne peux pas te dire.

Bella : Bien, alors dis le moi. Juste ne me mens plus jamais, parce que je ne le supporterais pas à nouveau de la part d'une personne que j'affectionne.

Alice : D'accord. Alors par soucis de transparence il se peut que demain je disparaisse, à cause de mon passé. Tu ne dois pas me chercher si ça arrive, et tu ne dois pas chercher à comprendre. C'est pour ta sécurité, ma famille te protégera mais on ne sait jamais.

Bella : Pourquoi tu disparaîtrais ? C'est à cause de cette Victoria, tu étais bizarre après votre discussion ?

Alice : Elle appartient à mon passé oui. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, mais je veux que tu sache que Leah est une idiote. Si j'étais avec toi je n'aurais d'yeux que pour toi Bella. Tu es intelligente, drôle, attachante, gentille et talentueuse. Ne laisse pas Leah ou qui que se soit d'autre te traiter autrement qu'avec respect et amour. Je…

Bella m'embrasse et je ferme les yeux de surprise, misère c'est encore plus merveilleux que ce que j'ai pu imaginer. Elle vient de rompre avec Leah, elle n'a pas les idées claires, écarte toi Alice. Mon corps refuse de bouger et Bella approfondit le baiser. Elle enfouie sa tête dans mon cou et me serre contre elle.

Bella : Merci Alice.

Alice : Bella, ne refais plus jamais ça stp.

Bella : D'accord, excuse-moi.

Alice : Tu n'as pas compris Bella, ne refais plus jamais ça car je ne serais plus capable après de m'arrêter ou de faire comme si je ne ressentais rien pour toi. Tu viens de rompre avec ta copine, tu n'as pas les idées claires, plus tout ce que je viens de t'annoncer. Je tiens à toi, je ne veux pas te perdre.

Bella : Alors demain reviens-moi.

Sur ces belles paroles on s'endort, Bella est restée dans mes bras et malgré ce qui m'attend demain je dors sereinement.

 **Le lendemain soir…**

James : Bien vous êtes venus, prêt à mourir Jasper ?

Jasper : Tu aimerais bien !

Emmett : Bon qui dois-je réduire en bouille qu'on en finisse ?

Laurent : Moi. Mais c'est toi qui va goûter à ma lame, je suis Immortel depuis bien plus longtemps que toi petit.

Emmett : De tout évidence ça ne t'as pas rendu plus sage. Je n'ai jamais perdu un combat en 650 ans d'existence et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer.

Victoria : Alice tu es si célèbre parmi les immortels, c'est un honneur de prendre ta vie.

Je tire mon katana et les membres de ma famille qui on tenu à être présents nous regardent avec inquiétude.

Alice : Prenez soin de Bella si je ne m'en sors pas, d'accord ?

Edward : Je te le jure.

Jasper : Et d'Angela aussi.

Carliste : Bien sûr mon fils.

Rosalie : Ne meures pas ou je viens t'achever, Emmett.

Emmett : Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour.

James : Assez.

Ils se jettent sur nous et le combat commence, Victoria a un haut niveau de maîtrise mais je suis quand même meilleure et elle s'en aperçoit très vite.

Victoria : J'aurais au moins le plaisir d'embarquer vos chéries dans la mort.

Emmett vient de trancher la tête de Laurent et non pas comme dans les films, des éclairs ne sortent pas mais une aura l'entoure et il nous regarde en souriant.

Alice : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Répond bordel, Jasper attend.

Trop tard il tranche la tête de James et à son tour une aura l'entoure et il me regarde avec incompréhension.

Victoria : Il ne peut en rester qu'un !

Elle se jette sur moi et d'un mouvement rapide je lui tranche la tête, son pouvoir m'envahit. Cette sensation de puissance, ça fait plus de deux cent ans que je n'avais pas connu ça.

Esmée : Alice Bella a eu un accident de moto, apparemment ses freins ont lâché.

Alice : NON !

Carliste : Jasper, Angela était avec elle mais elle n'est que légèrement blessée.

Jasper : Où sont-elles ? (Inquiet)

Edward : On s'occupe des corps avec Emmett et Rosalie filez à l'hôpital et appelez-nous pour nous tenir au courant.

Je suis ma famille tel un automate, par ma faute Bella va mourir, je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de m'attacher à quelqu'un. On arrive à l'hôpital en un temps records, Carliste a dû exploser les limitations de vitesses. Il court en salle d'opération et je rejoins la salle d'attente avec Jasper et Esmée.

Charly : Alice, quelqu'un à trafiqué sa moto. Si je trouve l'ordure qui à fait ça, je lui arrache le cœur.

Alice : Elle s'appelle Victoria et je m'en suis occupée.

Esmée : Où est Angéla ?

Charly : Elle a le poignet cassé, apparemment quand Bella a compris ce qu'il se passait, elle l'a protégée et a pris le plus gros du choc. Ils ont dû l'endormir, elle est choquée et ne faisait que pleurer.

Jasper : Je vais la voir.

Esmée : Où est votre femme Chef ?

Charly : Elle est en voyage d'affaire pour la semaine, je l'ai eu au téléphone elle prend le premier avion.

Esmée : Bien, vous allez vous asseoir, mon mari va sauver Bella.

Alice : C'est ma faute….

Charly : Qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin, en quoi c'est ta faute ? E c'est qui cette Victoria et comment tu t'en es occupé.

Esmée : Victoria est l'ex d'Alice, elle à mal vécu leur rupture et pourchassé Alice pendant longtemps. C'est pour ça que nous sommes venus ici, mais elle l'a retrouvée. En voyant Bella et Alice si proches elle en a déduit qu'Alice l'aimait et elle s'est vengée en trafiquant sa moto. Nous étions avec elle avant de venir, le FBI l'a arrêtée pour plusieurs délits. Elle ne fera plus jamais de mal à personne, je vous en fais la promesse.

Charly : Ok, désolé Alice. Ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi. C'est vrai tu aime ma fille ?

Alice : Oui.

Charly : Bien alors je compte sur toi pour lui dire.

Alice : D'accord.

Les heures défilent et un mal de crane carabiné me clou à mon fauteuil, pitié pas encore un autre immortel. Je regarde partout et Carliste arrive, ce n'est pas pour lui que j'ai réagis.

Charly : Alors ?

Carliste : Elle va bien Charly, elle a la jambe et le bras cassés et elle a fait une hémorragie interne mais on l'a stoppée. Elle se repose, elle ne se réveillera pas avant demain midi.

Charly : Merci, je peux la voir ?

Carliste : Une infirmière va vous conduire.

Une fois Charly hors de portée mon père s'assoit près de moi.

Carliste : Bella est une immortelle Alice, quand je suis arrivé c'était déjà trop tard. Mais son cœur a recommencé à battre plus de dix minutes après. Et tu as dû le ressentir aussi, une autre immortelle vient de naitre.

Alice : Tu aurais dû la déclarer morte, les Volturis, s'ils l'apprennent, tu risque gros.

Carliste : Je me suis déjà arrangé avec Aro, il ne dira rien si on se charge de sa formation et de lui expliquer les règles. Il exige de la rencontrer dans l'année.

Alice : C'est une catastrophe, elle va devoir abandonner sa famille ses amis, ses rêves.

Carliste : C'est nous sa famille maintenant et tu l'aideras à traverser tout ça. Elle a du temps pour faire ses adieux, nous n'avons pas eu cette chance.

Alice : Je ne sais pas si ce n'est pas pire Carliste.

 **Deux semaines plus tard….**

Nous sommes peut-être Immortels mais une jambe cassée reste cassée et prend le temps de guérir normalement. Seules les blessures internes qui ont provoqué sa mort ne sont plus visibles. Charly, René, Angela et Bella était dans notre salon attendant qu'on daigne leur expliquer ce qu'il se passe.

Carliste : Bien, ce qu'on s'apprête à vous dire va être difficile à croire, donc on va vous faire une démonstration. Emmett à toi.

Emmet se saisit d'un couteau et le plante dans son cœur, il s'écroule et Charly bondit pour l'aider. Il n'a pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à lui qu'il est déjà debout en souriant.

Emmet : Ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas mort.

René : Comment c'est possible ?

Esmée : Gardez votre calme, vous n'avez rien à craindre.

Charly : Mais enfin votre fils ne peut pas mourir et vous nous dites qu'on doit garder notre calme !

Bella : Papa, Assieds-toi, ce n'est pas fini n'est-ce pas ?

Carliste : Tu es intelligente Bella tu as du comprendre ou je veux en venir.

Bella : Je suis morte ?

Alice : Oui.

Angela : Jasper c'est une blague, elle est où la camera ?

Jasper : Je suis désolé ma chérie, mais c'est la vérité nous ne pouvons pas mourir.

Bella : La légende des Immortels parle de vous ?

Carliste : Oui en quelques sortes, je connais le texte que tu traduis, j'étais là quand il a été écrit.

Bella : Le Carbonne 14 a daté ce texte à plus de 1500 ans, quel âge avez-vous ?

Emmett : 650 ans.

Esmée : 1123 ans.

Rosalie : 500 ans.

Edward : 800 ans

Jasper : 850 ans

Alice : 1000 ans

Carliste : Quant à moi, j'ai vu l'empire romain naître et s'effondrer. Je suis l'un des premiers Immortels connus avec les volturis. Une sorte de famille royale qui dirige tous les Immortels. De par mon ancienneté ils me laissent tranquille ainsi que mon clan mais Bella va devoir les rencontrer quand même. Ce que j'ai fait est interdit, quand un Immortel s'éveille nous avons ordre de le déclarer mort et de l'emmener au près des Volturis pour qu'il s'y cache et apprenne le combat.

Bella : Le combat ?

Alice : Le « Il ne peut en rester qu'un » d'Highlander est vrai.

Esmée : Peu d'Immortels suivent ce mode de vie, nous préférons passer le temps sans combattre.

Bella : Victoria, James et Laurent ?

Alice : ils nous ont défiés, nous avons gagné.

Bella : Comment on gagne ?

Carliste : On ne peut mourir que si on nous tranche la tête. Une fois fait l'aura de l'immortel vaincu se répand dans ton corps. Tu t'approprie sa puissance et ses connaissances ainsi que son savoir faire.

Charly : Je vais me réveiller, c'est un cauchemar.

Bella : Quand est-ce que je dois partir ?

Carliste : Dans l'année mais si tu le souhaite ta formation peut être effectuée par nous. Tu es la bienvenue dans notre famille, cela te permettra de rester un peu ici avec ta famille et tes amis.

Bella : J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour y réfléchir, mais je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

Angela : Comment on sait si on est Immortel ou non ?

Jasper : On ne peut pas le savoir, nous sommes tous mort de manière accidentelle. Nous avons eu de la chance car Carliste était près de nous pour nous expliquer mais d'autre ne comprennent que bien plus tard ce qu'ils sont.

Edward : Le mythe des vampires vient en partie de notre légende. On ne boit pas de sang mais nous sommes quand même plus forts que la moyenne des mortels, surtout que nous passons notre vie à nous entrainer. Et quand l'aura d'un autre nous enveloppe cela augmente notre pouvoir.

Carliste : J'ai plus de 2000 ans et pourtant, Alice me surpasse à l'épée par exemple. Emmett en force brute, Rosalie en intelligence, Edward en rapidité, Jasper est capable de manipuler les émotions, Esmée peut apaiser, c'est grâce à elle que vous ne vous êtes pas encore évanouis. J'ai une capacité d'apprentissage sans fin, je peux lire un livre et vous réciter chaque mot à la virgule près. Nos aptitudes varient, cela va avec notre personnalité aussi.

Charly : On va rentrer à la maison, on a besoin de parler de tout ça.

Bella : Je viendrais vous voir demain, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Angie tu me ramènes à la maison ?

Angela se lève et pousse le fauteuil de Bella qui ne m'accorde même pas un regard, je souffle et m'assois lourdement dans le canapé. Esmée passe sa main dans mon dos et pour une fois je me permets de pleurer dans ses bras.

Esmée : Ca va aller ma puce, Bella est intelligente elle acceptera tout ça.

Alice : Elle ma demandé de ne jamais lui mentir et c'est ce que je fais depuis que je la connais, elle ne me pardonnera pas.

Esmée : Laisse-lui un peu de temps.

 **Trois mois plus tard….**

Je n'avais pas revu Bella depuis le jour où nous lui avons tout avoué. Je sais par Angela et son père qu'elle va bien et qu'elle s'est complètement remise de ses blessures. Angela est restée avec Jasper, ils sont amoureux et ça fait plaisir à voir. Nous avons respecté son silence mais apparemment il est terminé car elle a demandé à tous nous voir ce soir. Je rentre donc chez moi le cœur plein d'appréhension. Bella est déjà là et dans ses yeux je vois que ce qui va suivre ne va pas me plaire.

Bella : Je vous remercie à tous, vraiment. J'ai étudié et je sais que vous avez tous pris de grand risque pour moi et je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. Aro m'a contactée, je pars demain pour l'Italie. J'ai besoin de comprendre certaines choses et quand ça sera fait j'espère que vous m'accueillerez à nouveau parmi vous.

Esmée : Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici, Bella.

Carliste : Prends le temps qu'il te faudra, je dirais à Aro où nous trouver si on s'en va d'ici.

Emmett : Je te considère déjà comme ma petite sœur, alors ne fait pas de bêtises.

Jasper : Je veillerai sur Angela je te le promets et sur ta famille.

Edward : On veillera tous sur eux, ainsi que tes amis. J'espère que tu reviendras vite, mais prends le temps de trouver qui tu veux devenir.

Rosalie : (A l'oreille) Je veillerai sur Alice.

J'ai parfaitement entendu, elle oublie des fois que mes sens sont super développés. Je n'ai rein dit, à quoi ça servirait, elle part demain. Ma famille nous laisse seule et je m'assois dans le canapé.

Bella : Tu ma mentis Alice, et vraiment j'ai était en colère contre toi. Mais je comprends que tu étais dans une situation impossible et que tu as fait ton possible pour m'épargner et je t'en remercie. Si je pars c'est pour comprendre, si je pars c'est que j'en ai besoin. J'espère que l'on restera amies, au revoir Alice.

Elle se lève, je la suis jusqu'à la porte. Je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots pour la retenir, lui dire que je l'aime ne changerais rien à son désarroi actuel. Elle grimpe sur sa moto et je la regarde partir, je laisse couler mes larmes et ferme la porte.

 **50 ans plus tard…..**

C'est l'enterrement de Charly, je me devais d'être là. Après le départ de Bella nous sommes restés Dix ans à Forks. Avant de partir au Canada. Charly nous donnait des nouvelles de Bella mais très vite ça n'a plus été nécessaire. En effet dix ans après son départ, Bella a fait parler d'elle en tuant Aro. Il l'avait défiée, elle a gagné ainsi que tous ses autres combats par la suite. En cinquante ans elle a tué plus d'Immortels que Carliste en 2000 ans. Elle a choisi sa voie et elle est à l'opposé de la nôtre, pourtant j'espère encore qu'elle viendra. Un mal de tête me prend et je tourne les yeux pour tomber sur Bella, elle n'a évidement pas changé et je vais à sa rencontre.

Bella : Merci d'être venue, Charly t'appréciait beaucoup, il disait que tu avais était sa meilleure adjointe.

Alice : C'était un grand ami, il me manquera.

Bella : Ma mère nous à quittés il y cinq ans, je n'ai plus de famille ça y est.

Alice : C'est faux, tu nous as, mais tu ne le souhaites pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Bella : Ta famille est venue avec toi ?

Alice : Oui, ils sont plus loin. Angela est toujours avec Jasper, tu sais. Elle va souffler ses 71 bougies dans une semaine.

Bella : Je sais je lui parle souvent, même si on ne s'est pas vu depuis cinquante ans.

Alice : Tu viens à la villa ? Ça fera plaisir à tout le monde de te voir et surtout à Angela.

Bella : Je dois parler à Carliste de toute façon, je vais juste saluer mon père et j'arrive.

Alice : Je t'attends là.

Bella s'avance jusqu'à la tombe de son père et y dépose un bouquet, malgré moi j'enttends ce qu'elle lui dit.

Bella : Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu être là pour tes derniers instants, papa. Tu va me manquer, mais la vie que j'ai choisie t'aurait mis en danger, si j'étais venue trop souvent te voir. Alice est là tu sais, toujours aussi belle, elle n'a pas changé. Elle doit me détester mais je l'ai fais pour les protéger. Je reviendrais te voir bientôt, je t'aime.

Elle me rejoint et on rentre à la villa en silence, Emmett nous ouvre et serre Bella dans ses bras.

Emmett : Salut petite sœur, comment tu va ?

Bella : Bien, toujours aussi fort à ce que je vois.

Emmett : Toujours je m'entretiens.

Rosalie : Tu parles, il joue à la console de réalité virtuelle depuis des mois. Salut Bella, contente de te voir.

Bella : Moi aussi.

Jasper : Angela se repose dans notre chambre je vais la chercher.

Bella : Merci c'est gentil, je suis contente de vous revoir.

Esmée : Nous aussi, nous sommes désolés pour Charly.

Bella : il a eu une belle vie, je suis revenue le voir quelques fois.

Carliste : Je sais oui, nous avions gardé contact toutes ses années.

Angela : Bella enfin, j'ai cru que tu n'allais pas te montrer avant mon enterrement, vilaine.

Bella : Je suis désolée Angie, tu as l'air en forme, l'amour sa conserve on dirait.

Angela : Tu t'es décidée à leur en parler ?

Bella : Angie tu as promis.

Angela : Et j'ai tenu cette promesse pendant quarante ans, il y a prescription maintenant. Je ne te laisserai pas affronter ça toute seule, ils peuvent t'aider, pire ils veulent t'aider.

Bella : Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue Angie.

Alice : On nous explique svp ?

Angela : Bella a tué Aro parce qu'il menaçait votre clan, il a monté plusieurs groupes d'Immortels qui, comme lui, pensaient que la terre leur appartenait et que les Immortels qui n'étaient pas avec lui étaient contre lui. Il a essayé d'engager Bella dans sa croisade et quand elle a refusé il l'a défiée. Il ne pensait pas perdre. Elle a eu toute ses informations quand son aura c'est déversée et depuis elle chasse les Immortels vous menaçant, vous et les autres Immortels vivant en paix.

Bella : Angie, au départ j'étais venu leur dire qu'il y avait un groupe d'Immortels qui les chassait pas leur raconter toute la vérité. Je peux très bien continuer à être seule pour les chasser.

Angela : Non, je ne serais bientôt plus là et plus personne ne serait là pour toi et je refuse que ça arrive. Ma famille c'est aussi ta famille alors fait toi à l'idée une bonne fois pour toutes.

Carliste : Bien reprenons, depuis cinquante ans tu chasses seule des Immortels renégats, mettant en danger l'équilibre du monde. On parle de combien d'Immortels tués et de combien vivants ?

Alice : Elle a tué 238 Immortels en cinquante ans.

Bella : 245 en fait, j'ai trouvé un groupe en venant ici. Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

Jasper : On nous à défier il y a dix ans et Alice a tué une Immortel ayant le don des visions. Depuis elle voit le passé, le présent et dès fois l'avenir. Toujours en rapport avec toi ou notre monde.

Bella : Il reste, d'après les informations d'Aro, des centaines d'Immortels, 687 pour être précis. S'ils n'en ont pas recruté d'autre, depuis mes dernières informations.

Emmett : il va te falloir une centaine d'années pour tous les traquer au moins.

Bella : J'ai tout mon temps il semblerait.

Alice : Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dis ?

Bella : Vous avez choisis de vivre en paix, je voulais la protéger.

Esmée : Je crois que vous avez besoin de vous parler les filles. Bella tu n'es plus seule maintenant, alors installe toi car il est hors de question que tu repartes sans nous. C'est notre combat, on est une famille.

Ma famille quitte le salon et Bella me serre dans ses bras, elle pleure et je resserre mes bras autour d'elle, sans dire un mot. On reste là un moment et elle me souffle.

Bella : Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Alice : Tu n'es qu'une idiote Isabelle Swan. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir loin de moi, je t'aime.

Bella : (Larmes) Je t'aime aussi Alice, je suis désolée. J'avais peur, puis après Aro j'ai pensé que tu allais me détester car je tuais des Immortels et je…

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir et plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes. Cinquante ans que j'en rêve, plus question d'attendre une seconde de plus. Bella répond au baiser passionnément et on finit rapidement dans ma chambre. Les vêtements volent, les corps se cherchent et nos lèvres ne se quittent plus pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que l'on s'endort lovées dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Ensemble on fera face à cette guerre, je le sais, je le vois même. D'ici vingt ans nous ressortirons victorieux et une ère de paix s'installera, Bella et moi on vivra heureuse jusqu'à la fin de temps.

Alice : Epouse moi.

Bella : Oui.

Alice : Je t'aime Bella pour l'éternité.

Bella : Je t'aime aussi Alice et l'éternité à tes côtés me semble être merveilleuse.

Alice : Elle le sera mon amour, elle le sera.

 **Fin**


End file.
